Snape, Oh Snape!
by Cacolate
Summary: Semua ini gara-gara dia. Snape yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padaku. Sampai aku harus melibatkan mistletoe itu. Hal yang jauh dari segala sifat ke-Malfoy-anku. Huh.  ONESHOOT untuk Tahun Baru!  Warning : OOC


**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC Parah**

**SNAPE, OH SNAPE!**

"Hermione, cepat sekali jalanmu." Ron yang ada di belakang Hermione, mengikuti gadis itu dengan sedikit berlari menyesuaikan langkah Hermione.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" Harry tergopoh-gopoh, tangannya memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya, langkah kakinya dipercepat setelah mengetahui kalau kedua sahabatnya itu sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Cepatlah kalian berdua! Aku tidak mau terlambat dalam kelas ramuan kita," kata gadis berambut semak belukar itu sambil menoleh ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Mione? Ron berkata dengan histeris. "Ini kan masih pagi. Lagipula udaranya juga dingin sekali, karena salju sudah mulai turun di luar sana. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau belum ada satupun anak yang berada disana."

"Oh, ayolah Ron. Aku hanya tak mau Snape memotong angka seenaknya saja dari Gryffindor karena kita terlambat. Lagipula, tak ada hubungannya salju turun dengan berangkat ke kelas ramuan pagi-pagi." Hermione menanggapi perkataan Ron dengan wajah gelisah.

"Oh, terserah kau saja, Mione," jawab Ron. Sementara itu, Harry hanya diam saja melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang melakukan perdebatan kecil. Dia tak mau membuat suasana pagi ini menjadi benar-benar buruk jika dia ikut dalam acara perdebatan itu.

-000-

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Kata profesor dengan rambut berminyak itu kepada seluruh muridnya. "Kali ini, aku akan menyusun kelompok, yang beranggotakan dua orang untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang akan kuberikan," lanjut Snape. Sebagian ada yang mendengus di dalam hati. Sebagian lagi ada yang menyunggingkan senyum kegembiraan, karena tugas yang akan diberikannya tidak dikerjakan sendiri, mengingat betapa menderitanya mereka saat harus mengerjakan semua tugas Snape sebelumnya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung lebihnya. Kedua pilihan pernyataan itu tentu tidak berlaku pada Hermione. Dia tampak sibuk untuk berkonsentrasi pada apa yang akan Snape katakan selanjutnya.

"Patil, Parvati. Kau akan bekerjasama dengan Weasly, Ronald." Tukas Snape dingin.

"Seamus, Dean. Kau dengan Mr. Potter." Lanjut pria berjubah kelelawar itu.

"Mrs. Granger—" Snape melihat tajam ke arah Hermione. "Semoga kau bisa bekerjasama dengan baik dengan Mr. Malfoy." Hermione mendengus dalam hati, sementara Snape kembali melanjutkan pembagian kelompok pada murid yang lain.

'Sial', batin pemuda berambut pirang menuju putih itu. 'Kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus bersama gadis sok tahu itu sih?' pikirnya lagi.

Ya, mereka berdua memang diharuskan untuk bersama, sebelum kejadian 'bersama lagi' yang sukses diperintahkan guru ramuan mereka, karena mereka terikat dalam satu jabatan yang mengharuskan pemuda Slytherin dan gadis Gryffindor itu untuk melakukan tugas mereka bersama-sama. Bahkan, tidur pun mereka harus berbaring dalam satu asrama yang digunakan 'bersama'. Hell! Apakah kata 'bersama' itu akan digunakan terus-menerus? Tentu saja. Karena mereka adalah sepasang Ketua Murid di sekolah tersohor itu.

"Terakhir, kau dengan Mrs. Brown, Mr. Zabini."

"Dan sekarang, berkumpullah dengan kelompok kalian masing-masing." Suara dingin Profesor itu membuyarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dalam hati Draco yang masih kesal dengan keberadaan 'bersama'nya dengan Hermione.

Mereka mulai berpindah tempat menuju pasangan kelompok mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali sepasang Ketua Murid itu. Ketua Murid Laki-laki hanya mendengus kesal melihat Ketua Murid Perempuan yang telah berada bersamanya 'lagi'.

Perpindahan posisi mereka menimbulkan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar ramai di dalam kelas, sebelum akhirnya mereka terdiam dan menimbulkan keheningan yang spontan sekali ketika Profesor yang dingin dan tak berekspresi itu mulai berbicara lagi. Keadaan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, kurasa.

"Baiklah. Tugas kalian hari ini adalah membuat ramuan yang ada di buku kalian halaman seratus tujuh belas. Kalian harus mengerjakannya dengan benar dan sungguh-sungguh. Karena jika kalian menghasilkan ramuan yang tidak memuaskan bagiku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberi kalian tugas esai sepanjang tiga meter." Snape menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tentu saja masih dalam suara datar dan dinginnya.

Mereka segera mengambil semua peralatan yang tercantum di dalam buku untuk membuat ramuan itu.

"Kau saja yang mengambil semua peralatan itu, Granger." Kata pemuda bernama belakang Malfoy itu kepada Hermione.

"Kenapa hanya aku saja yang harus mengambilnya, Malfoy? Ini kan tugas kelompok, jadi kita harus membagi tugas kita sama rata." Hermione melotot pada pemuda itu karena tidak terima dengan kesewenang-wenangannya.

"Sudah lakukan saja, Granger. Aku sedang malas untuk melakukan sesuatu hari ini," jawab Draco enteng.

"Jangan seenakanya, Malfoy. Aku bukan pembantumu yang bisa kau suruh-suruh."

"Aku tidak bilang kau pembantuku, Granger."

"Tapi perlakuanmu itu menyiratkan kalau aku seperti pembantumu saja, Malfoy."

"Terserah apa katamu, Granger. Ambil semua peralatan itu sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau," Hermione geram. "Kita harus mengambilnya bersama-sama!"

"Jangan membuang waktumu, Granger. Ambil sekarang!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ambil!"

"Tidak!"

"Ambil!"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!" Gadis itu mulai meninggikan volume suaranya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi kedua Ketua Murid itu.

"Potong sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor karena telah meninggikan volume suara di dalam kelasku, Mrs. Granger, " kata sepasang mata, yang bernama Snape pada Hermione.

Kedua Ketua Murid itu kaget dengan suara yang secara tiba-tiba menyela perdebatan mereka. Terlebih, Hermione Granger yang masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Snape barusan.

"T-ta-tapi, Sir. Dia dulu yang memulai semua ini," Hermione mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Jangan membantah, Mrs. Granger, atau kau akan kehilangan lebih banyak angka dari asramamu," sergah pria berhidung bengkok itu, sementara Hermione hanya mendengus pelan sambil menunduk lesu.

"Sekarang, cepat kerjakan tugas kalian tanpa ada yang bicara," lanjutnya ditujukan pada semua murid yang ada di dalam ruang bawah tanah itu, khusunya Hermione dan Draco.

Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, sedangkan Draco hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. 'Menyebalkan sekali', batin Hermione.

Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk mengambil semua peralatan itu tanpa Draco, daripada dia harus mendapatkan potongan angka lagi dari Profesor yang 'pilih kasih' itu.

"Coba saja kau langsung mengerjakannya tanpa adu mulut dulu denganku, pasti kau tidak akan mendapat hadiah itu dari profesor kebanggaanku," kata Draco dengan nada perhatian yang dibuat-buat.

"Diam kau, Malfoy!" balas Hermione yang mulai memasukkan bahan ramuan satu per satu sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan di dalam buku.

"Kau marah, eh, Granger?" Draco bertanya sambil menurunkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Hermione dengan tersenyum licik.

"Dengar!" kata Hermione tidak sabar sambil meletakkan alat pengaduk ramuan yang sedang dia buat, dan menatap Draco tajam. "Aku sudah kehilangan sepuluh angka yang sama sekali tidak aku harapkan pagi ini terjadi. Bahkan, aku merelakan diriku datang setengah jam lebih awal sebelum pelajaran ini dimulai, hanya karena aku tidak ingin terlambat dan mendapat potongan angka dari Profesor Snape." Hermione mengatakannya dalam satu hembusan napas. "Dan kau telah menghancurkan semuanya, Malfoy."

"Oh, begitukah, Granger?" Draco tetap membuat nadanya dibuat-buat, tapi kali ini bukan nada perhatian, melainkan nada khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

Melihat kelakuan Draco yang sangat menyebalkan itu, Hermione mengacungkan tangannya sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah draco dengan tatapan murka dan berkata, "Kau!"

"Apa? Aku apa, Granger?" Draco balik bertanya dengan nada menantang pada Hermione.

"Kau! Musang busuk yang sangat menyebalkan, Malfoy!" Hermione masih dengan tatapan marahnya. Kali ini dia mengaduk-aduk kuali yang berisi bahan-bahan yang telah dimasukkannya tadi.

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada kau, Darah-Lumpur." Draco geram, menandakan kalau dia sudah terpancing emosi, tapi dia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Daripada kau! Darah-Murni yang hanya bisa mengandalkan kerja dari seorang Darah-Lumpur. Kau tidak malu, eh, Malfoy?" Hermione menyunggingkan bibirnya mencela.

Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya lagi. Kali ini dia merebuat alat pengaduk yang sedang dipegang oleh Hermione dan membantingnya ke meja dengan bunyi debam keras yang mengagetkan seluruh penghuni ruangan itu, tak terkecuali guru super dingin mereka, Snape. Bagus. Kau berhasil memancing emosinya keluar, Hermione.

Draco berusaha mengendalikan emosinya lagi setelah apa yang dia perbuat barusan.

"Detensi untuk kalian berdua, setelah jam makan malam besok, di ruanganku!" kata profesor itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun ada sepercik kemarahan di matanya yang seolah-olah mengatakan beraninya-kalian-melecehkan-aku-dengan-bertengkar-seenaknya-saja-di-dalam-kelasku, namun dia berhasil menyembunyikannya.

"T-ta-tapi, Sir." Draco dan Hermione menyanggah perkataan Snape bersamaan.

"Jangan bicara lagi, atau aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengikuti pelajaranku selamanya." Tukas pria berambut belahan tengah itu tajam.

Keduanya langsung terdiam dan saling bertatapan geram, yang mengatakan ini-semua-salahmu.

-000-

"Karena Madam Pince tidak punya waktu untuk mengklasifikasi buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah, maka detensi kalian adalah membersihkan dan menata ulang buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan sampai benar-benar rapi dan tidak boleh ada setitik debu pun yang ada disana." Snape berbicara panjang lebar pada Draco dan Hermione yang sekarang tampak menunjukkan ekspresi wajah mengeluh, meskipun mereka tidak mengutarakannya melalui kata-kata. "Kalian sama sekali tidak boleh menggunakan sihir. Untuk itu, aku harus memastikan bahwa tongkat kalian harus berada di tanganku," lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada kedua Ketua Murid itu. "Satu lagi! Aku akan kembali dalam waktu satu jam untuk memastikan bahwa kalian benar-benar telah mengerjakan semuanya."

Draco dan Hermione _melongo _sambil memberikan tongkat sihir mereka pada Snape, tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan. Setelah mengambil tongkat sihir mereka, Snape pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Hampir satu jam mereka sibuk membersihkan dan menata setiap buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Adu mulut kecil sesekali tedengar, yang tentu saja melibatkan kedua murid terpintar di Hogwarts itu. Bahkan, tak perlu heran lagi jika ada satu, atau dua buku berukuran kecil mendarat di kepala sang Ketua Murid Laki-laki, karena usahanya yang berhasil membuat rekan kerjanya naik darah. Ketua Murid Laki-laki itu hanya menyeringai dengan senyum liciknya setelah menangkis lemparan itu.

"Bagaimana ini semua bisa diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu satu jam?" Hermione menunjuk berkeliling pada seluruh buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Dia hampir frustasi, karena sejauh ini mereka berdua masih menyelesaikan setengah dari apa yang diperintahkan Snape.

Draco hanya mendengus mendengar keluhan Hermione. Tiba-tiba, dia ingat akan sesuatu, kemudian menepuk dahinya. "Oh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" tanyanya lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu apa yang akan dikeluarkan keturunan Malfoy itu.

"Tongkat?" tanya gadis itu pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. "Bukankah tongkatmu tadi sudah kau berikan pada Profesor Snape, Malfoy?"

"Jangan kaget begitu, Granger. Aku sudah menduga kalau Snape akan menyita tongkatku. Jadi, sebelum kesini, aku mampir ke asrama Slytherin untuk meminjam tongkat Blaise." Kata Malfoy. "Ternyata aku lebih pintar darimu, Granger." Dia menyeringai dan tersenyum melecehkan si Nona-Sok-Tahu-Segalanya.

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Darco. "Kau pikir dengan menggunakan tongkat itu, Snape bisa tertipu, eh?"

"Kita lihat saja!" Draco berdiri mengayunkan tongkatnya sambil merapalkan mantra, yang membuat debu-debu menghilang dan buku-buku beterbangan menyusun dirinya sendiri ke dalam rak-rak sesuai jenisnya. Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya yang terakhir pada sebuah buku yang langsung masuk ke dalam raknya. "Tak sesulit yang kubayangkan," katanya sambil menoleh ke Ketua Murid Perempuan. Hermione berjengit.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, terdengar suara debam keras berkelanjutan yang berasal dari rak-rak buku yang berjatuhan seperti 'domino'. Hermione terperanjat kaget. Saking kagetnya, sampai-sampai dia hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, memandangi rak-rak buku yang berjatuhan mengelilinginya.

"Granger, awas!" pemuda yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu berteriak sambil memegang bahu Hermione dengan kedua tangannya, dan membawa mereka menyingkir dari situ. Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Draco yang berada di atas Hermione, dan kini wajah mereka berdekatan satu sama lain, menyisakan jarak yang hanya sekitar lima senti. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Draco bisa merasakan hembusan napas Hermione yang terengah-engah di wajahnya. Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya diam dalam keadaan seperti itu. Rupanya, mereka sedang menikmati tatapan mata dan hembusan napas yang menyapu kulit wajah mereka masing-masing.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis bermata cokelat itu menyadari akan adanya sesuatu yang janggal disana. Tatapan itu. Tatapan seorang Draco Malfoy yang biasanya penuh dengan kelicikan dan keangkuhan, sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan lembut yang menusuk mata Hermione sampai ke dalam sarafnya, seakan terpana melihat wajah gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan 'ketidakberesan' itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Pasangan Ketua Murid itu terlonjak kaget dan segera berdiri secepat kilat mendengar pria bersuara dingin dan mengerikan yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Apa kalian hanya melakukan itu selama aku pergi?" tanya pria yang ternyata adalah guru yang meninggalkan mereka satu jam yang lalu. Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione, begitu juga sebaliknya, dengan pandangan cemas.

"T-ti-ti-dak, Sir." Kata Hermione membela.

"Lalu apa ini?" Snape mengarahkan pandangan berkeliling dalam ruangan itu. Keadaan ruang perpustakaan itu tampak seperti pasca diguncang gempa yang begitu hebat. Kemudian dia memicingkan matanya dan menatap Ketua Murid Laki-laki. "Kau menggunakan tongkat sihir salah seorang temanmu untuk membereskan ruangan ini, kan, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I-i-iya, Sir." Jawab Draco terbata-bata karena takut. "Maafkan saya, Sir."

"Kurasa kalian sudah cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa aku tentu tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengelabuhiku." Snape berkata setengah mengejek mereka berdua.

Hermione menatap Draco tajam dengan tatapan yang mengatakan sudah-kubilang. Sementara Draco menghiraukan tatapan Hermione.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkan kalian menggunakan tongkat untuk membereskan semua ini." Kata pria itu tak kalah dinginnya dengan yang tadi. Pemuda dan gadis yang berada di hadapan Snape itu mendengus lega. "Sebagai gantinya, kalian akan kuberi hukuman tambahan." Kelegaan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari wajah pasangan itu. "Kerjakanlah esai sepanjang dua meter pada tiap-tiap materi yang telah kuberikan, dan yang belum pernah kuberikan sama sekali selama tujuh tahun kalian bersekolah disini."

"APPAH?" Draco dan Hermione histeris bersamaan.

"Dan kusarankan kalian tidak perlu menikmati liburan natal dan tahun baru di rumah, karena akan kupastikan semua esai kalian telah berada di tanganku saat liburan usai." Snape berbicara penuh kemenangan.

-000-

Salju telah menutupi seluruh bagian halaman Hogwarts. Sedangkan danau hitam yang terletak di seberang sekolah itu juga telah membeku, tanpa menyisakan setitik air pun. Daun yang biasanya menjadi pelengkap ranting-ranting pohon yang ada di Hutang Terlarang, sekarang digantikan oleh salju yang tersangkut di atas sana, tidak bisa turun. Butir-butir salju turut menghiasi indahnya musim dingin tahun ini. Seluruh penjuru sekolah sihir Hogwarts terlihat sepi, karena mereka yang bersekolah disana sedang menikmati liburan musim dingin di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Hal itu tentu tidak berlaku bagi Ketua Murid Perempuan dan Ketua Murid Laki-laki. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Snape, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim surat kepada kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing, karena mereka akan tetap tinggal di Hogwarts selama liburan ini, untuk mengerjakan 'penderitaan' yang diberikan guru terkejam itu.

Pasangan Ketua Murid mulai sibuk mengerjakan esai 'bersama'. Tak jarang, bisa dua kali, atau bahkan lebih, mereka mondar-mondir ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku-buku yang dulu mereka pakai dalam enam tahun sebelumnya. Tapi, yang kelihatan lebih sibuk dalam pekerjaan ini adalah sang Ketua Murid Perempuan. Dia menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk secepat mungkin menyelesaikan esainya itu. Sementara sang Ketua Murid Laki-laki mengerjakannya dengan santai dan tidak menggebu-gebu seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kau terlalu serius, Granger." Kata Draco tiba-tiba ketika Hermione sedang duduk di kursi perpustakaan, menulis dengan pena bulunya di sebuah perkamen sepanjang dua meter, sambil sesekali melihat dan membalik lembar buku yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ini harus segera diselesaikan, Malfoy." Jawabnya tanpa melihat pemuda yang sedang berdiri di seberang meja sambil membaca buku.

"Tapi kalau kau melakukannya seperti itu terus, kau bisa sakit." Draco mengeluarkan kata-kata itu tanpa disadarinya. Perkataan Draco yang sepertinya 'perhatian' pada Hermione itu membuat Hermione meletakkan pena bulunya, dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mendadak menjadi perhatian kepadaku, Malfoy?" Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Eh, anu, masa' sih?" Draco salah tingkah, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakannya tadi, sampai membuat Hermione melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya. "Aku tak ingin kerepotan kalau kau sakit, Granger." Balas Draco yang sekarang berubah menjadi ketus.

"Tenang saja, Malfoy. Kalau aku sakit pun, aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkanmu kerepotan." Hermione tak kalah ketusnya.

Memang, sejak insiden jatuh 'bersama' itu, Draco merasa ada yang berubah dalam dirinya. Dia menjadi sering memperhatikan Hermione diam-diam, yang sedang mengerjakan esainya. Kadang Draco buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, saat Hermione tiba-tiba melihatnya, karena dia menyadari kalau Pangeran Slytherin itu sedang memperhatikannya. Sifat yang sangat tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh seorang keturunan Malfoy. Bahkan, dia juga sering merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari keadaan normal, saat dia sedang bersama Hermione. 'Demi kepala Merlin, ini sangat menyiksaku,' pikirnya seringkali.

Ada apa denganmu, Draco sayang? Apakah kau menyukai gadis itu? Ya, kau menyukainya, Draco. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin jantungmu berdetak seperti itu? Pikirkan ini, Draco! Apakah kau tidak bisa merasakannya? Merasakan kalau ternyata selama ini kau menyukainya. Pertengkaran yang selama ini kau buat dengannya adalah bentuk perasaan sukamu terhadap dirinya. Kau ingin mendapat perhatian darinya, Draco sayang. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?

Berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak Draco ketahui berasal darimana itu berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. 'Tidak. Tapi benar. Ya. Benar. Aku memang menyukainya,' jawab Draco dalam hati.

"Kurasa kita sudah selesai untuk hari ini, Malfoy. Aku akan kembali ke asrama sekarang." Hermione membereskan buku dan perkamen yang ada di atas meja. Dia berdiri untuk beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya agar tetap berada disana. "Apa yang kau—," Hermione tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat Pangeran pujaan gadis-gadis Hogwarts itu menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke pipi kanan Hermione, dan membelai lembut kulit yang disentuhnya.

Hermione tercengang dengan perlakuan pemuda berkulit pucat terhadapnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Draco mulai memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Kali ini dia menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk membelai kedua pipi Hermione. Samar-samar, terdengar detak jantung di antara keduanya yang berdegup cepat dan tak beraturan. Draco menurunkan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hermione. Dia mencium lembut bibir gadis itu dengan tetap memegang kedua pipinya. "Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai sakit, Hermione," tukasnya setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir orang yang diciumnya.

-000-

Tumpukan buku-buku tebal dengan susunan tak beraturan tergeletak. Gulungan perkamen berserakan di atas karpet lantai ruangan yang hangat itu, sementara botol tinta dibiarkan menggelundung begitu saja dengan tutupnya —yang untungnya masih tertutup rapat—. Draco dan Hermione sedang menunduk di ruang rekreasi asrama Ketua Murid, dengan pena bulu yang ada di dalam genggaman, menandakan kalau mereka sedang serius menulis di atas perkamen. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan, mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja. Sampai akhirnya, salah seorang di antara mereka memecah kesunyian.

"Hhhh... Akhirnya aku mengakhiri penderitaan ini," Draco menghembuskan napasnya yang seakan ditahannya dari tadi. "Aku mau ke dapur, mengambil minum. Kau mau?" kata pemuda itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih" Hermione tersenyum kecil, masih sibuk dengan coretannya di atas perkamen.

Kemudian Draco beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju dapur kecil yang terletak di bagian pojok ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Dia mengambil sebuah piala yang langsung diisinya dengan air, dan meneguknya sampai habis. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke ruang rekreasi tempat dimana Hermione berada.

Disana, gadis berambut semak belukar itu telah tertidur pulas di atas sofa empuk yang berwarna merah, dengan pena bulu yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Rupanya dia sangat kelelahan.

Draco memandangi gadis itu dari bagian bawah ke atas. Kaki mungilnya yang dibalut dengan celana jeans, ciri khas para muggle. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan ideal. Bahunya yang naik turun beraturan, menandakan kalau dia tetap bernapas walaupun sedang tidur. Rambut panjangnya yang tergurai berantakan, layaknya jerami. Pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat berwana merah, di antara kulit wajahnya yang berwarna putih. Mata cokelat indahnya yang tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang sewarna dengan kulitnya. Dan... Bibir itu. bibir berwarna merah jambu yang pernah dikecupnya sekali. Ya. Hanya sekali.

Ingin rasanya dia mengecupnya sekali lagi. Tidak, tidak. Dua kali? Tidak. Sesering yang dia inginkan? Tentu.

Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau dia menyukai gadis itu. Gadis yang sempurna itu. Dia cantik, pintar, berbakat, dan segala hal baik yang ada di dunia ini ada padanya. 'Sungguh, beruntung sekali jika aku bisa mendapatkannya', batin pemuda yang sedang memandangi gadis di hadapannya. 'Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kesempurnaanya ini dari dulu', tambahnya.

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia tidak tega melihat Ketua Murid Perempuan itu terbaring tak nyaman di atas sofa. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau dipindahkan juga takut akan membuatnya bangun. Akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk menyelimuti gadis Granger itu agar tidak kedinginan. "Accio selimut," katanya sambil mengayunkan tongkat, setengah berbisik dalam merapalkan mantranya. Ditangkapnya selimut yang meluncur dari kamar Hermione, kemudian dibalutkannya selimut itu pada sang gadis keturunan muggle.

Setelah itu, dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Hermione. Sendirian disana. Sendirian disana? 'Merlin, aku tidak tega', dia menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sudah akan mencapai anak tangga terakhir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah tertidur di atas sofa berwarna hijau yang terletak di depan Hermione. Ckckckck. Dia benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Malfoyish-nya benar-benar telah hilang sekarang, eh?

-000-

Draco merasa silau dengan cahaya yang menyinari sebagian wajahnya. Dia mengusap-usap matanya yang tidak gatal, melainkan karena kesilauan yang menghantam matanya yang masih mengantuk dengan telapak tangannya. Dia menyipitkankan matanya untuk melihat apa yang telah menyinari wajahnya. Selambu yang menutupi jendela ruang rekreasi itu telah terbuka rupanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Malfoy?" sapa Hermione yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Malfoy menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Oh, terima kasih kau telah menyelimutiku kemarin malam."

Draco hanya menyeringai. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang menyiratkan, bahwa sebuah rencana licik telah mampir di dalam kepalanya. "Itu tak cukup, Granger."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Kau pikir jasa-jasa yang telah kulakukan untukmu kemarin malam hanya cukup dengan pernyataan terima kasihmu itu, eh?" katanya tajam.

"Aku masih tak mengerti, Malfoy." Hermione semakin bingung.

"Aku minta imbalan yang lain darimu, Granger." Pemuda berwajah runcing itu menyeringai dengan seringai khasnya.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku minta kau menciumku sekarang, Granger." Draco menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

"Ap-ap-apa? Kau gila?" kata Hermione histeris. "Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak boleh seenaknya saja menyuruhku melakukan itu."

"Apa susahnya, sih? Hanya perlu menempelkan bibir saja, kan?" Draco mendengus. "Lagipula kita sudah pernah melakukannya, Granger," jawabnya menggoda sang Ketua Murid Perempuan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau, Malfoy. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan kuat yang membuatku harus menciummu!" Hermione geram, sementara Draco terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Granger. Jangan harap kalau aku akan melupakan begitu saja imbalan yang harusnya kudapatkan." Ujarnya sambil melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. 'Kita lihat nanti, Granger. Kau akan mempunyai alasan yang sangat kuat untuk menciumku', batinnya. Draco tersenyum sendiri di dalam kamar mandi.

-000-

Hari ini terasa berlangsung sangat cepat, karena kedua Ketua Murid menghabiskan sebagian waktu mereka untuk tidur, mengingat betapa lelahnya mereka. Selama hampir liburan musim dingin ini, mereka dipaksa untuk mengerjakan esai yang tidak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya. Tapi, untunglah mereka dapat menyelesaikan semua esai itu tepat waktu, sehari sebelum tahun baru. Huh, leganya.

Malam itu, Hermione sedang duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi, melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya dia lakukan di waktu normal. Ya, membaca buku. Hal yang sama sekali tidak mengejutkan jika Hermione yang melakukannya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan, terus-terusan membaca buku seperti itu, Granger?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Hermione muncul dari belakangnya.

"Apa kau juga tidak bosan mengomel terus seperti itu, Malfoy?" balasnya, menekankan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Itu urusanku, Granger. Aku bisa berbuat semauku. Kau tidak bisa melarangku!"

"Oh, sudahlah. Aku sedang malas untuk beradu mulut denganmu, Malfoy." Hermione mendengus pelan.

"Bukan urusanku kau malas atau tidak, Granger," jawab Draco santai.

Hemione tidak mengacuhkannya. "Sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku tidur dulu." Kata Hermione kemudian, tidak peduli apakah Draco akan merespon perkataannya atau tidak. Gadis itu membereskan buku-bukunya yang ada di atas meja, lalu segera pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, dan berbaring untuk tidur nyenyak di atas kasur empuknya.

Tak lama setelah mengenyakkan diri di atas kasur, Hermione mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. 'Mau apa lagi dia?' batin Hermione, yang tentu sudah mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik pintu kamarnya itu.

"Apa lagi, Malfoy?" Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Granger, aku, aku—" kata-kata Draco tertahan saat dia mendongak ke atas langit-langit kamar Hermione.

"Ap—" Hermione juga mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kedua Ketua Murid itu menelan ludah akan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Mis—mis—mistletoe," kata Draco melotot ke arah Hermione.

"T-ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Hermione menggeleng bingung.

"Kita harus, kau dan aku harus—," Draco menunjuk-nunjuk bergantian ke arah Hermione dan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, kenapa harus terulang lagi?" gadis Gryffindor itu mengeluh. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin merasakan lagi nikmatnya berciuman dengan seorang Draco Malfoy, saat mereka berada di perpustakaan. Tapi, dia teralu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya pada Draco.

"Ini harus kita lakukan, Granger." Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione. Dia memegang kedua pipi Hermione dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Draco tahu kalau saat itu Hermione sedang memejamkan matanya. Draco bisa mencium aroma wangi Hermione dengan jarak sedekat ini. Hembusan napas yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, terasa nikmat baginya. Perlahan, dia membuka mulutnya, mencapai bibir Hermione yang sudah menunggunya. Dia mencicipi setiap permukaan bibir Hermione.

Terbawa oleh gairah, Hermione mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Draco. Dia menarik Draco ke arahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya, hingga tak ada sedikit celahpun di antara mereka. Hermione membalas ciuman Draco. Mereka berciuman sangat lama, dan sangat menikmati setiap inchi ciuman itu. Hingga akhirnya, kebutuhan oksigen di dalam tubuh yang semakin menipis, mendesak mereka untuk melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing.

Kedua Ketua Murid itu terengah-engah untuk mengambil napas. Draco yang sudah bisa mengontrol napasnya, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, lalu berkata, "Selamat Tahun Baru, Hermione." Hermione tersenyum manis pada Draco. "Selamat Tahun Baru juga, Draco." Dia masih mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Draco. Kemudian Draco menciumnya lagi dengan penuh rasa sayang.

'Apa kubilang? Kau tidak bisa menolak keinginanku, Hermione' batin pemuda bermata abu-abu itu.

**A/N : Ini adalah fic pertamaku yang hancur, parah, gaje, aneh, dan sebagainya. Fic ini kubuat khusus untuk merayakan Tahun Baru 2011. 2010... Dada... *plak* **

**Mohon maaf, kalau ada sesuatu yang nggak sesuai dengan pemikiran kalian. Memang yang buruk-buruk semuanya ada di fic-ku ini *duduk di pojokan***

**Aku masih dalam proses belajar untuk membuat fic-fic yang lebih baik dari ini.**

**Dan... Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang dengan tulus ikhlas mau membaca fic-ku ini. AKU CINTA KALIAAAAN!  
**


End file.
